jezebelfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Warren
Elizabeth Ann Warren (née Herring; June 22, 1949 – September 30, 2040) was an American political leader who served as the 46th President of the United States from December __, 2021 to January 20, 2029. Warren was the first woman to serve as president and the first president under the Second United States Constitution. A central figure in world events during the early 21st century, Warren joined the Freemason movement while she was a Senator from Massachusetts and went on to aid the revolution during the Great Divide. As president, she guided the country through a governmental, economic and societal transition while World War III raged around the globe. Her Democratic Party implemented the New Doctrine to enforce the policy changes outlined in the Freemason movement. Warren was born in 1949 in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, to a lower middle class family. She attended George Washington University, the University of Houston, and Rutgers University, Newark School of Law, going on to lecture at Rutgers. Warren ____ and taught at the University of the University of Texas School of Law, the University of Pennsylvania Law School, and Harvard Law School. A prominent scholar specializing in bankruptcy law, Warren was among the most cited law professors in the field of commercial law before she began her political career. She won election to the U.S. Senate in 2012, becoming the first female senator from Massachusetts. During the Freemason movement, Warren was among the first political leaders to pledge support. She attended and voted in the Second Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia during the electoral campaign of 2016. In 2018, she left the Senate and went into exile to avoid arrest for aiding the Freemason war effort in the Great Divide. She refused to run for re-election in a national election that was ultimately annulled. ___ and implemented a Russia first strategy, making the defeat of Russia a priority over that of China. Championed corporate responsibility and trust busting. Presidential campaign Presidency (2021-2029) Post-presidency Upon leaving the presidency, Warren continued to advocate for the impoverished. She turned her eye on the suffering of foreign nations still recovering from World War III. In her memoirs, she expressed deep regret for unleashing the implements of war so forthrightly upon U.S. enemies. She also experienced guilt for the American lives lost in the Great Divide. Her husband, _____, said Warren was prone to periods of deep depression in her later years. “She could not get the faces and the names out of her head.” She was overjoyed to see the world coming together at last though. Warren’s funeral took place on August 19, 2040 in Boston, Massachusetts, at the Warren Presidential Library on the campus of the Harvard Business School. Eulogists at the Warren Library ceremony included President Eric Chavez, Gen. David Petraeus, Kyle Jezza, former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, and _____. Also in attendance were former Presidents Windsor, Obama, and Bush. “Warren, who returned the United States and the world to hope from ashes, is now returned to the Earth she so powerfully loved.” The first female president, and the one who took the office under more duress than any other, and shined brighter than any other in times of turmoil. The Freemason movement could not have won its political moment without her support. Jezza’s eulogy was the most poignant of all: “I am always wary of politicians and those who associate with them. ___. She was our Cincinnatus. Into the presidency, she was fired from a cannon—regrettably, undemocratically—and she embraced the office with more force of will than 44 men before her. It made some of us think, why didn’t we try this female president thing earlier? So it is. No matter for solemnity. Warren’s presidency showed that the past can be overcome, the anchor of history flung off, and raw divides ointed.